1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fastening devices for data storage devices, and particularly to a fastening device that has a simple structure and readily attach data storage devices in a bracket.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various data storage devices are installed in a computer for communication and handling data. Conventionally, a computer data storage device is directly secured to a bracket of the computer using screws. Installation and removal of screws requires a tool. This is unduly complicated and laborious, and reduces the efficiency of assembly in mass production facilities.
A common way to overcome the above shortcomings is to have a pair of rails formed in opposite sidewalls of a bracket. Such rails are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,510,955, 6,034,457 and 5,227,954. Referring to FIG. 6, U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,955 discloses a fastening device with rails, the fastening device comprises a bracket 60, a pair of rails 62 and a pair of locking pins 64. In assembly, the rails 62 are respectively mounted to opposite sides of a data storage device 66 with two bolts 68. The data storage device 66 together with the rails 62 is attached to the bracket 60 with the locking pins 64. However, mounting the rails 62 to the data storage device 66 with bolts 68 is unduly complicated and time-consuming.
A new fastening device for data storage devices that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.